Miettes de Wolfstar
by Pierre d'hiver
Summary: Le meilleur remède contre la déprime: de petites doses de Wolfstar, du temps des maraudeurs. Parfois drôle, occasionnellement lime, mais toujours fluffy. Recueil de ficlet (textes très courts)
1. Réveil

Je précise que les chapitres n'auront pas vraiment de continuité, et que les prochains sortiront au grès de mon inspiration.C'est ma première fic sur le temps des maraudeurs, n'hésiter pas à mettre une review pour me donner votre avis, notamment pour me dire quels sont les chapitres que vous préférez! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le soleil se lève. Dans la tour des Gryffondor, tout le monde est encore endormi. Mais Remus à laissé le drap de son baldaquin entrouvert pour être réveillé par la lumière. Quelques rayons lui tombent sur les paupières. Il se retourne et se blottit contre la poitrine de Sirius qui se réveille à son tour.

-Ummmph, marmonne Remus, emplit de sommeil.

-Articule, baille Sirius, il est trop tôt pour que je puisse déchiffrer ça.

Remus lève la tête vers son ami et répète :

-Tu va devoir retourner dans ton lit…

-Allez, juste 5 minutes, supplie l'autre en resserrant son étreinte.

-C'est un miracle que personne ne nous ai encore repéré. Tous les matins tu demande 5 minutes de plus. Si ça continue on va sécher les cours pour rester là.

-Sérieux ?! demande Sirius plein d'espoir, en se relevant sur les coudes.

-Non.

Il accompagne sa réponse en tirant Sirius contre lui et ajoute :

-Tais-toi, je veux profiter des 4 minutes qu'il nous reste.

En passant la main dans les cheveux de Remus, Sirius affiche un petit sourire. Comme tous les matins depuis presque 6 mois, sa journée commence bien.


	2. Étymologie

Peter et Remus sont assis à une table de leur salle commune. Ils lisent tranquillement, tout est calme. Plus pour longtemps : ils entendent les voix plutôt énervées de leurs deux amis.

-Mais si je t'assure !

-Mais bien sûr…

-J'te jure que c'est vrai !

-C'est fou le nombre de truc qui sont vrais quand ça t'arrange.

James va tranquillement s'asseoir à la table des deux autres tandis que Sirius pose ses mains sur la table, bras tendus, et plante son regard sur Remus :

-Dis-lui toi ! Il refuse de me croire.

-Il refuse de croire quoi ? demande Remus sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

Sirius se redresse et passe une main dans ses cheveux en prenant la pose :

-Que Sirius est l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel.

-C'est vrai.

-Mouais, admet James avec un moue dubitative.

-T'es jaloux, c'est tout. Réplique Sirius en tirant la langue.

-Pas la peine de vous prendre la tête pour ça, déclare Remus, c'est juste un nom. Ça ne détermine en rien qui vous êtes.

Sirius hausse les sourcils. Il s'assoit à son tour et se penche vers les autres pour n'être entendu que des maraudeurs :

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! Je te rappelle que Lupin vient de « lupus » veut dire loup en latin. Sans parler de Remus, élevé par une louve dans la mythologie grecque. Mon pauvre, c'est tellement ringard d'avoir un nom tiré de la mythologie !

Tandis que Peter et James lancent des regards étonnés à Sirius, se dernier affiche un large sourire. Remus place son marque-page dans son livre et lève finalement les yeux vers Sirius.

-Sirius est peut-être une étoile de la constellation du grand chien, mais pas seulement. Dans la mythologie grecque, Orion était un chasseur. Et Sirius était son chien.

Le sourire de Sirius se fige sur son visage. Il se lève et sort d'une démarche qu'il croit digne, en essayant de cacher à quel point il est dépité. Tandis que Peter et James éclatent de rire, Remus affiche un sourire paisible. Sirius est peut-être l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, mais il est loin d'être le plus brillant des maraudeurs.


	3. Manque

À l'exception de deux élèves, la salle commune des Gryffondor est déserte. Remus est assis à une table il serait plongé dans sa lecture si le regard de Sirius, planté derrière lui depuis plusieurs minutes, ne venait pas l'incommoder.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Et toi ?

-Tu sais bien que je ne raffole pas du quidditch. Je vais voir quand James joue, mais sinon je préfère largement rester au calme. Ma présence ici n'est pas étonnante, mais toi tu devrais être dans les gradins en train de crier contre les batteurs des Serpentard.

Sirius s'affale sur le fauteuil le plus proche de Remus et, la tête en arrière déclame avec un ton dramatique -et largement exagéré- :

-J'aurai bien aimé agir insoucieusement, m'amuser au milieu de cette foule en profitant de ma jeunesse, mais mon corps refuse... Je suis en manque !

-En manque d'attention... marmonne Remus.

L'autre se redresse d'un bond, une main sur le cœur :

-En manque d'affection Remus ! Mon corps se languit, ma peau se dessèche, mon cœur s'éteint à petit feu, ça fait une éternité que personne ne m'a témoigner la moindre preuve d'amour !

Tandis qu'il s'écroule théâtralement dans son fauteuil, Remus hausse les sourcils avec un sourire amusé.

-Note pour plus tard : 48h sont désormais une éternité.

Voyant que son mélodrame ne le mène nulle part, Sirius change de stratégie. Il se redresse et fixe Remus du regard. Ce dernier lui lance un regard circonspect puis retourne à son livre :

-Le regard de chien battu, ça fonctionne moins bien sous forme humaine. Mais tu t'améliore, ça commence effectivement à déteindre sur toi.

Sirius se lève alors et, aussi doucement qu'il en est capable, se place derrière le fauteuil de Remus. Il place les mains sur ses épaules et rapproche sa tête de la sienne.

-Sirius, je lis là.

-Plus pour longtemps. Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il glisse une main dans les cheveux bruns de Remus et plonge son visage dans son cou.

Remus pousse un soupir excédé et se constitue le visage de l'homme intransigeant et insensible que ne craquera pas. Mais au premier baiser que Sirius glisse dans son cou, il succombe. Il se tourne vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement.

-Je déteste quand tu gagnes.

-Je gagne toujours.

Main dans la main, ils s'éloignent vers le dortoir, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un livre encore ouvert.


	4. Mélancolie

C'est la fin du printemps, presque l'été. Les arbres du parc ont fini de fleurir et on peu voir sous presque chaque feuillage des couples d'élèves enlacés ou endormis dans l'herbe. Mais certains étudiants sont bien trop timides pour se montrer ainsi. Remus est de ceux-là. Et comme Sirius refuse de supprimer les moments câlins, ils s'allongent sur un de leur lit. Le plafond du baldaquin en guise de ciel et les tapisseries pour seul paysages, tant qu'ils sont ensemble, tout leur va. Et dans cette ambiance tamisée, propice à la réflexion, Sirius brise le silence dans un murmure :

-C'est fou quand on y pense. Imagine si j'avais été à Serpentard comme le reste de ma famille. Je ne vous aurais jamais rencontrés : ni James, ni Peter, ni toi. C'est clair que je ne serai pas le même aujourd'hui. En une fraction de seconde tout aurait pu changer. C'est dingue de penser que ce que je suis découle d'un seul évènement, que ma nature même en dépend.

Il se mord la lèvre en sentant Remus se blottir plus fort contre lui. Quel con ! Le destin de Remus a effectivement basculé en un jour et ce n'est pas le genre de souvenir qu'il veut lui rappeler. Mais l'autre ne semble pas le prendre trop mal, il est habitué à la maladresse de Sirius.

-Tu sais, je pense qu'il y a une part de bon dans chaque mauvaise nouvelle. Si je n'avais pas été mordu, on n'aurait sans doute jamais été si proches tous les quatre. Beaucoup de mes meilleurs souvenirs sont des escapades de nuit de pleine lune avec vous trois. C'est dur c'est vrai, mais ça a forgé qui je suis. Je ne serai pas le même sans ces moments sombres.

Dans les yeux de Remus, Sirius reconnait de suite la tristesse qui menace de le submerger à chaque fois qu'il parle de sa morsure. Comme à chaque fois, il comble le silence pour tenter de le distraire :

-Exactement ! Regarde ma famille : c'est en m'y opposant que je suis devenu moi. J'ai tendance à penser que toutes les qualités de la famille m'ont été données : forcement il ne restait rien pour les autres ! C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles James -malgré sa bonne volonté- ne sera jamais aussi parfait que moi.

Remus sourit. S'il y a une seule personne sur terre capable de lui redonner le sourire dans les moments les plus sombres, c'est bien Sirius. Il dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres en chuchotant :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.


	5. Surnom

La salle commune des Gryffondor est calme, comme ça arrive uniquement à la belle saison et pendant les entraînements de Quidditch. Les seuls élèves encore à l'intérieur étudient ou lisent. Sauf Sirius Black. Il est assis à cotés de Remus, affalé sur la table. Il s'ennuie. Remus, habitué à la scène, de lui prête pas la moindre attention, ce que ce dernier à du mal à supporter. Il se redresse alors avec un sourire malicieux : une idée a germé dans sa tête. Il penche la tête sur le côté, détaillant le visage de son ami. Feignant de remarquer quelque chose, il plisse les yeux. Il dit alors :

-Tu as un peu de chocolat sur la lèvre. Attend, je vais te l'enlever…

Et sans laisser à Remus le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Remus recule dans un sursaut et jette des coups d'œil atterrés autour de lui. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y a eu aucun témoin de la scène, il incendie Sirius à voix basse :

-T'es complètement fou ?! On aurait pu te voir !

-Je sais, mais j'ai envie de crier mon amour à la face du monde !

En déclamant sa réplique, il écarte largement les bras. Remus les ramène sur la table et reprend plus tendrement :

-Tu sais bien que je suis pudique, je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'affiche. Et puis penses à James et Peter. On doit être les maraudeurs, il ne doit pas y avoir les Wolfstar d'un côté et les autr…

-Les Wolfstar ?

Remus rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et explique en bégayant :

-Enfin, nous deux quoi… genre wolf pour loup, c'est moi… et Sirius c'est une étoile donc star… et je trouvais que, bah je sais pas, ça sonnait bien…

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillent un peu plus.

-Tu as donné un surnom à notre couple ?!

Remus s'empourpre de plus belle :

-Oublie ça, j'aurai pas dû, c'est vraiment stup…

-C'est génial ! Oublie tout les reproches que j'ai pu te faire, tu es parfait.

Un sourire béat décore à présent le visage de Sirius, qui ses rassoit calmement. Remus le regarde. Il arrive à deviner sur les lèvres de l'autre qu'il répète leur surnom, comme pour lui donner plus de substance. Décidément, il est parfait.


	6. Expressions

Remus finit d'écrire son devoir en essayant d'ignorer les trois maraudeurs qui pouffent de rire depuis plusieurs minutes. Ce qui ne semble pas les calmer. Peter compte les points, tandis que James et Sirius se sont lancés dans un duel d'expressions : le premier à cours a perdu.

-C'est bientôt midi non ? demande James, parce que j'ai une faim de loup !

-Parlons plutôt de notre coup de ce soir. Rendez-vous devant le dortoir des Serpentards, entre chiens et loups…

-Quoi ?! Mais on va se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

-Pas si on est discrets, il faudra marcher à pas de loup.

James prend un temps de réflexion, semblant peiner à trouver son expression. Alors que Peter s'apprête à donner le point à Sirius, il se reprend :

-A la queue leu leu ? Pas bête. A condition de ne pas se faire prendre.

-De toute façon si un première année nous vois, c'est pas grave. Ils passent leur temps à crier au loup.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit : l'Homme est un loup pour l'homme.

-Enfin, tant qu'on n'est pas dans la même maison. Les loups ne se mangent pas entre eux.

-Mais on sera tout de suite suspect, on est connus comme le loup blanc.

Remus range ses affaires et lève un regard fatigué aux autres. Sirius s'exclame alors :

-Tient, quand on parle du loup !

-Félicitation, dis James avec un immense souvenirs, tu as vu le loup.

Sirius s'empourpre et lance un coup de pieds à James sous la table. Ce qui ne calme en rien le fou rire qui secoue James et Peter. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, ils arrivent enfin à se calmer. Essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, Peter déclare :

-Bon, si tu n'as rien d'autre c'est James qui gagne cette manche.

Sirius lance un regard désemparé à Remus. Avec un sourire en coin, il lui répond :

-Suis moi, je t'invite à danser le branle du loup.

Les trois autres se regardent. Aucun ne connaît cette expression mais Remus est de loin le plus cultivé des quatre, le point est donc accordé. En tirant la langue à un James dépité, Sirius suis donc Remus vers le dortoir, intrigué.

Quelques jours après, cet évènement revient à la mémoire de Peter. Il se rend à la bibliothèque pour chercher l'expression. En la trouvant, il s'empourpre. James, subitement intéressé, se penche par-dessus son épaule pour lire à son tour. Il devient aussi rouge que l'autre et se précipite vers sa salle commune en hurlant :

-REMUS ! SIRIUS ! IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE !

 _Branle : (nom m.) Les branles sont une famille de danses d'Europe populaires et collectives, de tradition ancienne remontant à la fin du moyen-âge et toujours pratiquée de nos jours dans certaines régions._

 _Expressions : On disait jadis « danser le branle du loup » pour dire « avoir des relations sexuelles »._


	7. Réconfort

La Lune entièrement ronde vient de disparaître par-delà l'horizon. Dans la cabane hurlante, le loup reprend forme humaine. L'esprit du jeune homme refait surface, mais il n'a pas encore accès à son corps, les muscles n'obéissent pas. Remus est recroquevillé au sol, au milieu des guenilles qui étaient quelques heures avant ses vêtements. Sirius a veillé devant la porte toute la nuit. Il entre lentement et prend dans ses bras le corps inanimé pour le porter sur le lit, dans un coin de la cabane. Il sent Remus frissonner contre sa peau. Il se contente de le tenir contre lui, attendant qu'il reprenne possession de ses muscles. Cela dure de longues minutes, ou même parfois des heures. Alors Remus réussi a faire un mouvement : il prend la main de Sirius, blottit sa tête dans son coup, etc… Sirius commence alors son rituel. Une par une, il embrasse doucement les cicatrices qui déchirent Lupin. Sa manière a lui de lui montrer qu'il partage sa douleur, et qu'il l'aime comme il est. Quand il a fini, ses lèvres se posent sur celle de Remus. Lors de sa transformation, il a toujours l'impression qu'on lui arrache une partie de lui-même. C'est ce baiser qui le rend complet à nouveau. Une fois parfaitement apaisés, les deux garçons s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils sont épuisés, l'un par sa lycanthropie, l'autre par une nuit passée à s'inquiéter.


	8. Message

Sirius déchire sa feuille pour la dix-huitième fois, s'attirant nombre de regard courroucés et de « Chhhhhhhut ! » de la part des autres élèves présents dans la bibliothèque. Quelques minutes plus tard, un dix-neuvième papier rejoint le tas de confettis. Le jeune Gryffondor s'arrache les cheveux sur ce message depuis le début de l'après-midi. Ce qu'il cherche est à la fois affreusement simple et magnifiquement compliqué. Il cherche la meilleure façon de faire sa déclaration à Remus.

Il a essayé toutes les manières possibles : mignonne, grandiloquente, simple, clichée ou originale, et bien d'autres encore. Mais rien ne lui convient. Il a trop peur de la réaction de l'autre. Il finit tout de même par trouver une solution. Sa déclaration sera épurée et anonyme. Il pourra ainsi étudier la réaction de Remus sans la craindre. Il s'applique pour tracer des lettres les plus lisibles possible. Mais une fois écrit cela lui semble ridicule. Cette page blanche avec simplement « Je t'aime » écrit dans un coin lui paraît beaucoup trop vide. Cette fois, il se retient de la déchirer. S'il n'accepte pas cette version il n'en acceptera aucune, et il ne veut pas attendre.

Le soir même, alors que le reste du dortoir est plongé dans un sommeil profond, Sirius se lève à pas feutrés. Il glisse le papier entre les pages du premier livre qu'il trouve sur la table de chevet de Remus. Le cœur battant, il retourne se coucher sans savoir s'il espère que le message soit trouvé ou non.

Le lendemain matin, il voit que Remus a pris le livre avec lui. Il l'ouvrira au cours de la journée et verra forcement le mot. Sirius essaie de ne pas y penser. Il n'y arrive pas.

Un peu après le repas de midi, Remus ramasse ses affaires dans la salle commune, sous le regard de Sirius. Son comportement n'a pas changé et il n'a pas parlé du message à ses amis. Il ne l'a probablement pas vu. Alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter la salle commune mais fait demi-tour pour s'approcher de Sirius. Il lui tend un livre en disant :

-Je l'ai fini ce matin, je pense que ça pourrait te plaire.

Sirius, surpris, prend le livre sans répondre tandis que Remus tourne les talons. Un livre qui pourrait lui plaire ? Il feuillette quelques pages d'un air circonspect. Il aperçoit alors un morceau de parchemin tomber du livre. Il se baisse pour le ramasser et voit quelques mots écrit dessus. Son cœur rate un battement quand il déchiffre les courbes douces de l'écriture. « Moi aussi ».

Il se précipite dans le couloir sans se préoccuper des glapissements des premières années effrayés ou des vociférations des préfet. Il ne pense qu'à une chose : retrouver Remus. Ce dernier n'est pas très loin, il finit donc par le rejoindre dans un couloir désert.

-Remus !

Son ami se retourne et a un sourire amusé en voyant Sirius peiner à reprendre son souffle. Quand il retrouve assez d'air pour parler il demande :

-Tu savais que c'était moi ? Mais comment ?

-Tu pensais vraiment que je ne reconnaitrais pas ton écriture ?

Il donne sa réponse avec un sourire qui fait chavirer Sirius. Sans vraiment se préoccuper du rougissement de ce dernier, Remus lui prend la main et continue :

-Ça fait longtemps que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. J'espérais que tu ressentes la même chose, mais j'avais peur de te l'avouer sans en être sûr. Mais, maintenant, je peux te le dire : je t'aime.

Incapable de trouver quoi répondre, Sirius l'embrasse délicatement. C'est la plus belle des réponses.


	9. Parfum

Le jeune Sirius Black est assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il attend impatiemment que ses amis se réveillent avec un sourire satisfait. Le premier à le rejoindre est James. Encore à demi endormi, il s'installe à coté de son ami en le saluant par un marmonnement indistinct. James sens alors une odeur qui le réveille complètement. Il se retourne vivement et jette des coups d'œil aux alentour pour en trouver la source. Après un moment, il se rend compte que le parfum qui lui chatouille les narines provient de Sirius. Bouche bée, il demande :

-Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ?! T'as réussi à t'infiltrer dans le dortoir des filles ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande alors Peter qui vient de les rejoindre.

-Mais sens-le ! s'étrangle James, Il porte le parfum de Lily !

Peter retrousse son nez et fronce les sourcils.

-Ah bon ? Moi je trouve plutôt que ça sent comme chez moi. C'est l'odeur de la cabane au fond de mon jardin, c'est mon endroit préféré.

James et Peter se regardent, puis semblent comprendre tous les deux en même temps.

-Non ! glapit James, Tu n'as quand même pas…

-Si ! confirme Sirius, très fier de lui. Je me suis parfumé à l'amortensia. Je vais être irrésistible ! Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.

Les deux autres échangent un regard sans savoir si leur ami est un pur génie ou s'il est complètement fou. C'est à ce moment que Remus arrive. Il s'assoit calmement sans faire attention aux six yeux braqués sur lui, dans l'attente d'une réaction qui ne vient pas. James se révèle être le moins patient des trois :

-Hé Remus, Sirius a un nouveau parfum ! À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il sent ?

Remus répond très calmement :

-Désolé, je ne sens rien d'inhabituel.

-C'est bizarre, fait remarquer Peter, avec ton « problème de fourrure » tu devrais avoir un meilleur odorat et…

Il s'interrompt en comprenant ce que ça implique. Il regarde James avec un visage qui veut dire « tu as compris la même chose que moi hein ? » auquel son ami répond par un grand sourire incrédule. Sirius a visiblement compris aussi car il trouve soudain un grand intérêt dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Mais James ne compte pas laisser cette situation s'estomper :

-Tu es bien sûr Remus ? Même pas une légère note de chocolat ?

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils et s'approche du coup de Sirius pour pouvoir mieux le sentir. En sentant le souffle de Remus sur sa peau, Sirius devient plus rouge encore que les tapisseries de la salle commune. Remus n'est pas le seul à se trahir ce matin là. Peter et James s'étranglent en essayant de réprimer leurs rires devant cette scène plus qu'improbable. Remus finit par s'éloigner en haussant les épaules :

-Non, juste son odeur normale.

Sirius se lève d'un coup en faisant grincer sa chaise et part en annonçant :

-J'ai compris. Je vais me doucher et on n'en parle plus jamais. Moi et mes idées à la con…

Peter et James laissent enfin éclater leur fou rire, entretenu par les questions de Remus qui ne comprend rien à ce qui vient de se passer.

-Il est rouge non ? Et pourquoi vous riez vous deux ? J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir manqué une info là…


	10. Rencontre

James Potter traverse un couloir désert d'un pas tranquille. À quelques mètres devant lui, la porte d'une salle inoccupée s'ouvre et Sirius en sort. James interpelle son ami :

-Je te cherchais ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il s'interrompt en voyant son ami s'empourprer et fixer ses chaussures. Il s'aperçoit alors que les cheveux de Sirius sont tout ébouriffés et que deux boutons de sa chemise sont ouvert. Il n'en faut pas plus à James pour comprendre. Avec un grand sourire, il répète sa question :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

-Rien. Allez viens, on y va.

-Pressé hein ? J'en déduit que la deuxième personne est encore à l'intérieur.

James tend la main vers la poignée mais Sirius s'interpose d'un bond.

-J'en étais sûr ! jubile James. Allez, dis-moi qui c'est !

-Hors de question, marmonne Sirius.

-Attend… c'est un suçon que je vois là ?!

Sirius redresse son col pour cacher son cou et rougit de plus belle.

-T'es obligé de me raconter ! s'exclame James. J'en sais trop, c'est inhumain de me laisser comme ça.

-Je ne te dirai rien.

-Allez !

-Non c'est non. L'autre personne ne tient pas à être connue. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Pfff, t'es vraiment pas sympa. Bon ok, on s'en va.

Les deux garçons s'éloignent alors. Ils arrivent à peine au bout du couloir lorsque le bruit des gonds indique que la porte s'ouvre. James se retourne d'un bond… et reconnaît Remus. Il se retourne vers Sirius pour demander des explications, mais ce dernier s'est déjà enfuit en courant. James regarde donc derrière lui pour parler à Remus, mais ce dernier a également disparu. Il reste sur place quelques instants en se demandant s'il n'a pas rêvé.

À quelques couloirs de là, deux maraudeurs reprennent leur souffle dans une autre salle inoccupée. Entre deux halètements, Sirius parvient à articuler :

-La prochaine fois, tu sors en premier !

-Pardon ?! Tu me casses les pieds pour qu'on se voit plus souvent seul à seul, et après c'est à moi de faire attention ?

-Ne fait pas semblant, déclare Sirius avec un sourire en coin, toi non plus tu ne voulais pas attendre le prochain entraînement de Quidditch.

-Mouais, c'est vrai. Vu la tête qu'il a faite en me voyant, on pourra facilement lui faire croire que ce n'était pas moi.

-C'est clair. D'ailleurs à mon avis il est encore sous le choc.

Remus s'approche alors de l'autre et lui dit à voix basse :

-Donc, on a encore un peu de temps devant nous.

-J'allais le dire…


	11. Mérite

Au crépuscule, Remus rejoint l'infirmerie laissée ouverte pour lui. Épuisé par sa nuit dans la cabane hurlante, il n'a pourtant que quelques heures devant lui pour dormir avant d'aller en cours. Alors qu'il se laisse lourdement tomber sur un matelas, son amis Sirius apparait dans un froissement de tissus. Le jeune lycanthrope sourit doucement avant de chuchoter :

-Tu es venu…

-T'es surpris ? Pour un peu j'en serai vexé ! Tu sais bien qu'on se débrouille toujours pour qu'au moins un d'entre nous vienne te voir.

-D'ailleurs, où sont James et Peter ?

-Ils ont fait diversion pour que je puisse entrer ici. Malheureusement ils ont pris une retenue, donc ils ne peuvent pas être là.

-Ils ont été punis à cause de moi ?

-Oh, il faut bien que ce soit pour quelque chose. Et arrête de prendre cet air incrédule à chaque fois, on est tes amis. C'est normal qu'on soit là pour toi, pourtant tu es surpris à chaque fois. Tu nous fais si peu confiance ?

Remus cherche ses mots, essayant d'exprimer ce qui lui noue la gorge à chaque pleine lune.

-Non, pas du tout… Tu sais avant Poudlard je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. J'ai été mordu très jeune et on déménageait souvent pour garder le secret, donc c'était à cause de moi. Je crois que c'est ce sentiment de culpabilité dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser. Alors être accepté à Poudlard, avoir un endroit construit pour moi, et surtout être amis avec Peter, James et toi… J'ai l'impression de ne rien mériter.

Remus baisse la tête. Sirius passe une main sous son menton et lui relève la tête, plongeant son regard dans les yeux humides de son ami.

-Tu es sans doute le meilleur ami que j'ai eu. De nous quatre, tu as le plus souffert mais c'est toi qui arrives toujours à nous faire nous sentir mieux. Tu es toujours là pour nous tirer des situations pourries dans lesquelles on arrive à se mettre, et tu ne nous le reproche jamais. On t'a attiré toutes les emmerdes possibles et imaginables, et tu les as réglées sans broncher. Tu es le gars le plus fort et le plus extraordinaire que j'ai pu rencontrer. Alors non, Remus John Lupin, tu ne mérites pas rien. Tu mérites tout. Et bien plus encore.

Une larme traitresse coule sur la joue de Remus, qui enfoui alors son visage dans le coup de Sirius en se serrant contre lui. L'autre passe ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui rend son étreinte. Il rosit légèrement en entendant Remus lui murmurer :

-Merci.


End file.
